


Loosen Up

by MarlyJack



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Actually everyone but Bones is drunk, Drunk Pavel, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlyJack/pseuds/MarlyJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Scotty's birthday and Kirk insists that the crew have a celebration for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosen Up

The holodeck party had been Kirk's idea, of course. Scotty was turning forty and as much as he tried to explain, Kirk couldn't get Spock to comprehend the importance of the age.

'' 'It's a human thing' makes it no more clear to me, Captain,'' Spock told an exasperated Kirk, ''You are well aware, of course, that I am half-human, and yet I still do not understand the significance of this age.''

Kirk rolled his eyes, clapping his hand down on McCoy's shoulder. ''You're with me on this, right, Bones?''

''Can't, I'm working,'' was the immediate reply. McCoy was never one for turning down a drink or four, but he'd seen how much Scotty alone could drink. And the half the crew with him? Sickbay would be crawling (literally) with the desperately hungover the next day. At full health McCoy didn't have the best beside manner, and hungover McCoy was practically unbearable. If he had to deal with drunken headaches, he'd rather not have one himself.

''No, you're not. You're relieved of all duties tonight,'' Kirk told him, adding just as McCoy was about to raise hell, ''That's an order, Doctor.''

He knew he couldn't get out of it, but McCoy made sure he was at least late to the party. By the time he got there, almost everyone else was on their second or third drink, Scotty himself in the middle of a task not even the most strong-willed of men could accomplish: challenging Spock to a drinking contest. Even McCoy couldn't help but smirk and he made his way to the bar. If he was forced to be there, he might as well enjoy himself.

''Mr. Scott, I assure you that this challenge is fruitless, as Vulcans do not consume alcohol,'' Spock was telling Scotty, McCoy now within earshot, eager to watch this disaster unfold.

''Aye, but yer half-human, aren't ya?'' Scotty shot back, slightly slurred, ''Yer the best chance of a challenge I've got. Go on, sir.''  
Spock shook his head. ''I admire your determination, Mr. Scott, but I will have to refuse your challenge.''

Scotty sighed. ''Och, alrigh'. But ya can never say I didne try.''

McCoy laughed as he downed the whiskey handed to him by the holographic bartender, gesturing for another. The second glass hadn't even reached his grasp, before a pair of slender arms were thrown around his neck and a sloppy kiss pressed to his cheek.

''Who the h- Mr. Chekov, have you been _drinking_?!''

Chekov giggled, his legs wobbling slightly, and McCoy grabbed the kid's arms to hold him steady. ''Da- Zhe keptin said it vas okay, since- since it's Mr. Scott's birzhday.''

''Is that right?'' McCoy asked through clenched teeth, his eyes already scanning the room for Kirk. Eventually he found him at the back of the room, doing shots with a rather attractive Andorian lieutenant.

''Bones!'' he greeted cheerfully, his smile quickly fading when he saw McCoy's thunderous expression. He hadn't been able to remove Chekov from his neck, and there was no way the kid could walk very far, so he'd resorted to half-carrying him.  
''Jim, what the hell made you think _this_ -'' he gestured at Pavel. ''-was a good idea?!'' he demanded, his voice almost a snarl. Kirk turned his attention to the pretty Andorian.

''Can you excuse us for _j_ _ust_  a minute?'' he asked, smiling. She nodded and left, McCoy almost immediately occupying her space. ''Bones, lighten up. It's a party.''

''Chekov's underage, in case you'd forgotten!'' McCoy snapped, ''I don't know how much he's had, but it won't be good for him!''

Chekov was still giggling, hanging onto McCoy as though his life depended on it. Judging by the difficulty he was having trying to stand, it probably did. Kirk couldn't quite bite back the laugh building in his throat and McCoy scowled.

''Oh, you think this is funny? Dammit, Jim, he could have alcohol poisoning!''

Kirk shook his head. ''Bones, relax. He's alright, aren't you, Mr. Chekov?''

Chekov nodded, and Kirk gestured to him, his point proven. ''See? Come on, Bones, the kid works his ass off on this ship. Let him have some fun.''

Across the room, a rather raucous shout of ''SHOTS'' in an all too familiar Scottish accent went up, followed by cheering. Scotty was clearly having the time of his life. Kirk stood up, taking this opportunity to get as far away as possible from the rest of the lecture that was sure to come.

''Enjoy yourself, Doc,'' was all McCoy heard from the Captain before he quickly slipped into the crowd.

McCoy scoffed to himself. ''Right. I'm still painfully sober and I've got a very drunk seventeen year old hanging off my waist. How the hell am I supposed to have fun?'' he grumbled, helping Chekov sit down, ''Here, kid. You're in no fit state to go anywhere.''

Chekov slumped forward slightly, and his hand grabbed McCoy's leg. McCoy jumped.

''S-Sorry, Doctor,'' Chekov mumbled with a smile, ''Just getting- getting my balance.''

McCoy nodded. ''It's alright, Mr. Chekov,'' he replied stiffly, hoping the kid would take his hand off him soon. But he didn't, and he felt Chekov move closer to him slightly, his hand still in the Doctor's lap.

''Kid, w-would you mind-'' McCoy began, and Chekov looked up at him, his doe eyes half-lidded, a small smile on his flushed face.

''Vould you razher I didn't?'' he asked softly, almost purring, and his hand slid up McCoy's thigh. It took the Doctor a few seconds for his common sense to kick in and he slapped his hand down on Chekov's.

''I'd _really_  rather you didn't,'' he insisted, his voice strained.

''Vhy..?'' Chekov asked, almost huffily, and he withdrew his hand.

''Because you're- you're-'' McCoy was having a very hard time thinking of a suitable answer. If it were anybody else, the Doctor would have given them an earful and left. But, and as much as he hated himself for even thinking it, Chekov was certainly not just anybody else. McCoy had tried to sate himself, telling himself that it wasn't just a physical attraction, he really did like Chekov. He was intelligent, and so always had something interesting to talk about, and was almost never without a smile. But the fact was that Chekov was still only seventeen and so McCoy had had to shut out the thought of the two of them together completely.

''Drunk?'' Chekov offered, ''And you'd- vhat? Feel like..you vere taking adwantage?''

''Kid, there's about a million reasons-''

''But zhat's the real one...isn't it?''

McCoy swallowed thickly. God, was he persistent. Chekov sat up straighter, still a little wobbly, and he moved his head close to McCoy's ear.

''You zhink..I don't know how you look at me sometimes?'' he breathed, and McCoy's whole body shuddered. Chekov laughed softly. ''It's okay, Doctor...I look at you zhe same vay.''

McCoy's thoughts immediately skidded to a halt. He pulled Chekov back slightly to look at him, all pretense gone. ''Kid, stop messing with me.''

Chekov shook his head, his curls sweeping across his forehead. ''Nyet, I vould _newer_ mess vizh you, Doctor.'' His hand was back on McCoy's leg and he smirked as he moved forward, pressing a kiss to McCoy's cheek. ''But I'd like to.''

''J-Jesus, kid-''

Chekov pulled back, grinning at McCoy's startled expression. ''Vhat..? I zhought you vould like zhat.''

McCoy would have given anything to agree without another thought and take Chekov back to his quarters there and then. But he had his morals, and as much as his body was loathing him for this, he shook his head.

''Pavel, I'm sorry. But you're a lot younger than me and you're wasted, it wouldn't be right.''

Chekov sighed. ''Oy. I zhought you vould say zhat. You're a good man, Leonard McCoy, if not a little disappointing.''

McCoy couldn't help but laugh at how brash Chekov was after a few drinks.

''Sorry, kid.''

Chekov shrugged, his head in his hands. ''Oh vell, you cannot blame me for trying, da?''

''It was a good effort,'' McCoy agreed. He opened his mouth to add something else, but stopped himself. Should he? Oh, what the hell, like Chekov would even remember any of this tomorrow. ''If the circumstances were different, I would have said yes.''

Chekov looked at him, a little dumbstruck. ''You- You vould hawe?''

McCoy nodded, his expression one of sincerity. Chekov grinned and he leaned forward as quickly as his unsteady body would allow and pressed his lips against McCoy's, pulling back before McCoy could give him hell for it.

''I vill stop now, I promise,'' he said quietly, and McCoy nodded shakily, wanting to kick himself for saying no. Chekov settled himself next to the Doctor, resting his head against his shoulder. McCoy sighed and put an arm around the boy, knowing he couldn't leave him now to join the party. He may not have been allowing himself to have Chekov as anything more than a colleague, or even a friend, but that didn't stop him from being protective of the kid. He sat like that for an hour or so, watching the party without really seeing, too busy thinking about the kid in his arms. Eventually Chekov was completely slumped against the Doctor, and McCoy knew he had fallen asleep. The party may have still been in full swing (Scotty showed no signs of stopping anytime soon), but it was definitely over for Chekov. McCoy gently lifted the boy into his arms, manoeuvring through the crowd of people, hoping not to wake Chekov up. Kirk caught him just as he had reached the door of the holodeck.

''Of all the people in this room I saw you going home with, Bones, I never would have guessed Chekov. Didn't think he was your type,'' Kirk teased.

''Shut it, Jim, he's passed out and I'm putting him to bed. What someone should have done hours ago.''

Kirk shrugged. ''Alright, alright. Come back when you're done. You're far too sober and it's making me uncomfortable.''

McCoy shook his head as he left, the corridors scarily quiet as the door slid shut behind him. Of course the ship was still in operation, but the constant hum of the machinery was nothing compared to the mayhem in the next room. McCoy eventually found his way to Chekov's quarters, having to consult the ship's map on the way and managing to override the lock without dropping the kid. He didn't bother with the lights, not wanting to wake Chekov, and laid him down on his bed, pulling the blanket gently around him. He was about to leave when Chekov whimpered softly in his sleep, startling McCoy. He turned back. From the little he could see, Chekov was still fast asleep, and without another thought, McCoy leaned down and kissed the boy on the forehead, stroking his curls.

''Goodnight, Pavel,'' he whispered, and without warning, slender hands awkwardly gripped his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him again, on the lips this time.

''Stay vizh me, Leonard,'' Chekov whispered back, his voice heavy with sleep. McCoy stopped for a moment. The kid was far too drunk and too tired to do anything except sleep, and that would be all they'd be doing. McCoy nodded.

''Alright, Pavel, I'll stay with you,'' he murmured, lying down next to Chekov, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. Chekov intertwined his fingers with McCoy's, soon falling fast asleep again. McCoy knew this wasn't his brightest idea and it would be very awkward in the morning, but right now he was content to give them both this one thing, and he too soon fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted any McChekov in ages, so here you go.  
> Also, I tend to write Pavel's accent how I hear it now, so I hope it isn't too difficult to read.  
> I hope you liked it~.


End file.
